


Холодные пальцы

by Shadow_Of_Moon



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Bromance, Gen, Missing Scene, Mostly Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 09:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Moon/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Moon





	Холодные пальцы

Ариго мерз.  
Уезжая из Олларии с гордо поднятой головой, подчеркнуто не вслушиваясь в шепотки за спиной, он думал о том, как удержать лицо. Ну и еще о том, что Данар достаточно глубок, а пистолеты заряжены.  
О чем он точно не думал, так это о погоде.  
И вот теперь южанин отчаянно мерз. Стояло раннее утро, в сером небе едва занималась поздняя зимняя заря. Под каблуками щегольских кавалерийских сапог премерзко поскрипывал иней. И хорошо, что только он - в коварстве снежного покрова Жермон не раз уже успел убедиться за время путешествия сюда. К счастью, мостовые в Торке чистили так же старательно, как пушки, так что до гарнизонной конюшни он добрался без проблем.  
Тибо, заслышав голос хозяина, поднял голову и радостно фыркнул, выдувая парок из изящных ноздрей. Конь был укутан по уши - попав под первый же снегопад, Ариго озаботился толстой попоной и шерстяным чепраком под седло. На себя тратить деньги было от чего-то противно.  
\- Поседлать коня, сударь?  
Ариго покосился на споро подбежавшего конюха. В целом, обихаживать лошадь - дело денщика. Вот только оного денщика ему еще не выделили.  
\- Благодарю, я сам.  
Ариго не был заядлым лошадником, как Эпине или Савиньяки, но сохранность упряжи проверил педантично. Однако все было хоршо. Седло, которое он вчера, торопясь представиться начальству, сбросил на руки конюху, было вычищено, смазано, и висело в теплом амуничнике. На балке кто-то уже успел накорябать угольком "Тибо". Жермон улыбнулся и пошел собирать коня.  
Часть офицеров пришли за лошадьми сами, часть увели денщики. Ариго вежливо отвечал на приветствия, не сказать, чтоб искренние.Его проклятая слава нагнала его и здесь.  
Он взлетел в седло и поправил шляпу. На улице в его успевшие отогреться руки снова вцепился мороз.  
\- Хороша погодка!  
Мимо него на рысях прошли пара бергерских теньентов.  
Поставив себе заметку перековать Тибо шипованными подковами, Ариго расправил плечи и выехал на плац.  
Ему указали место в строю. Рядом уже стоял, лениво похлопывая по плечу серого жеребца, бергерский капитан, кажется, Райнштайнер.  
\- Прекрасная погода будет, не так ли? Облака расходятся.  
Ариго выдавил улыбку. Толстый форменный плащ, как и зимний мундир, отчасти спасали, и от холода он не трясся. Но вот тончайшие лайковые перчатки, казалось, вытягивали тепло, а не берегли его. Построение он отстоял только на силе воли, а ведь предстояло еще промять коня. Тибо, конечно, не был мориском - убийцей, но ведь наверняка же постарается влезть в драку со всеми новыми знакомыми. Как удерживать коня занемевшими пальцами Жермон пока не представлял.  
\- Возьмите, - Райнштайнер протягивал ему варежки. Толстые варежки, обтянутые поверху плотным сукном, да еще и с отдельно вывязаным мизинцем - как раз под повод.  
\- Я серьезно, - бергер улыбнулся одними глазами. - Устав, форма - это все безусловно важно. Но здоровые руки в бою важнее.  
\- Спасибо. - Ариго неуверенно улыбнулся в ответ.


End file.
